


What Ya Gonna Do?

by arisasekai



Category: Computers & Software (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisasekai/pseuds/arisasekai
Summary: A work in progress to explore some ideas I've had bouncing around.





	What Ya Gonna Do?

In the earliest days of hypercard, there was a demo using cute but crude drawings on 3 x 5 cards. The first card had a picture of a door looking out of a house. 

When you chose a spot on the card it would take you to a new card, with a drawing related to what you chose.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes? What are notes for? I hope I can edit this as I go.


End file.
